An American Pirate
by MornieGalad
Summary: What happens when Captain Jack Sparrow is out on the Atlantic alone? What will happen to America if he finds it. Rating is PG to be safe. Might get funnier as it continues, who knows. This is my first POTC fanfic so please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

An American Pirate

Disclaimer: Because he is a pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow cannot be owned by anyone, not Captain Barbosa, the British army or me. In similar logic, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: A Change of the winds**

Captain Jack Sparrow took a deep breath of the fresh saltwater air. This was the life, he thought, all alone on the Black Pearl with the crystal stars shining overhead. He enjoyed the company of his crew, but he loved the feel of the sea under the rudders of his ship. For tonight it was just he and the Pearl.

Jack pulled a chair close to the helm and lay down, steering the ship with his feet. He had no idea where he was headed, only that he had all the time in the world. So timeless, thought Jack, gazing up at the starry sky. There was no moon that night, for which Jack was grateful. The moon changed with the time, was born, aged, and then died. The stars weren't limited to the lengths of time. They were ageless, as beautiful as some people's idea of immortality. Jack shuttered at the memory of what immortality had cost his former crew, the ones who had mutinied against him and taken Cortez's Aztec gold, rendering them forever cursed.

"Thank goodness that's over," Jack sighed in relief. He was thankful that he only had one life to live, a life of a fairly normal span. He rose and dropped the anchor, although he had a bit of difficulty with the matter, since it usually took two men to accomplish the feat. When that was done, he climbed up the mast. The warm summer wind blew his long black hair and he had to grab his hat to prevent it from being blown into the ocean. He pulled himself into the crow's nest and sprawled out comfortably listening to the wind in the sails. This is the life, Jack thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. A pirate's life for me.

When Jack awoke, the sun was only just rising on the horizon. He rose and stretched, prepared to eventually return to Port Royal where Will Turner and the crew of the Black Pearl would be awaiting him. From there they would set off to wherever the wind took them. He started down the mast, whistling a pirate song, but stopped halfway down. He thought he saw a land mass in the east. Jack stared into the sun for a moment, knowing he shouldn't have been anywhere near land, going by his calculations, but he saw nothing else. He continued down and grabbed his telescope. He was shocked to see that there was indeed a large mass of land in the East. The Pearl seemed to be rapidly approaching it, which didn't make sense because Jack was sure he had dropped the anchor last night. He remembered because he had one heck of a time with it. Jack rushed to the anchor hold and found the anchor drawn up. But there was no one else on the ship who could have brought the anchor in! Oh well, Jack decided. He would stop at whatever this place was and reluctantly ask for directions to Port Royal. So Captain Jack Sparrow took the helm and brought the magnificent Black Pearl into port. Jack heard sounds such as he had never before heard. Amidst the sounds of seagulls calling, children playing, and people chattering were loud foreign noises. A loud whirring sound came from overhead and Jack looked up to see a large object flying through the sky like a bird. The pirate's eyes grew wide in shock. Whatever place this was, he wasn't in Port Royal anymore.


	2. This place has rum

Disclaimer: Hey ho, I don't own this & I've never had rum.

And our marching band's gone so I don't have a drum.

Okay, horrible poetry. Warning to all innocent readers: There is one swear word in this chapter. I tried to avoid it, but found it inevitable. Thank you to all my reviewers and here is the next Chapter.

**Chapter 2**

**This Place has Rum**

Not far in the distance, Jack saw what appeared to be a port. He figured he would stop in there, and hence figure out what had happened and how to return to Port Royal. As he steered the Pearl into the port, his feet shivered in the chill of the morning. Only after rain began to sprinkle did he realize he was barefoot. He proceeded to dock the Pearl and then searched for his boots. He first surveyed the bow. The area was barren of anything useful, except for Jack's compass, which rested on one of the floorboards near the very front. 'How did that get there,' he wondered. Then he proceeded to the stern. The boots were nowhere to be found. Captain Sparrow sprinted up to the crow's nest and scanned over it. Nothing. Down he raced, downstairs to the lower deck, the single place on the entire Pearl he had yet to check. The lighting downstairs was dim, so he ran into a few chairs and smacked his knee roughly against a table before finding a lamp and matches in one of the cupboards. Jack limped to the back of the ship, scanning it as he went. For most of the way he found nothing, not even a crumb. Then, on the furthest table, he finally found his boots, standing erect and as out of place as a tree on a barren plain. He grasped them, thrust them onto his feet, and then raced up to the main deck, certain he had heard footsteps.

"Mommy, look! It's so pretty!" shouted a young girl.

"Jaqi, darling, you can't just stroll onto someone's ship. It's . . . " her mother trailed off as she saw Jack emerge from the stairwell. She promptly scooped her child up and dashed off as fast as she could go. Captain Sparrow shrugged and sauntered off into this new place. He strolled down the street for a while, being passed by fast-moving objects. Inside these steel monsters were people. From the few people who were walking about, he received looks that indicated he was something out of the ordinary. Jack was used to those looks, though; because of his odd demeanor, even many of his fellow pirates thought he was more than a little strange.

After a time, Jack saw a sign advertising liquor. Now, this was his kind of place. The pirate crossed the street and entered the brick building beneath the sign. It took only a moment for the pirate's eyes to adjust to the darkness of the bar. When he could see, he saw just what he expected, more or less. Many men, who were smoking and drinking, were sitting in high stools around a counter. Upon a further survey of the room, Jack saw a table toward a corner of the room. A few men and a woman were gathered around it and were hitting balls around with sticks. Jack spent a moment trying to comprehend this, but soon gave up and took a seat at the counter.

"I'll have a beer, mate," he said, addressing the man who appeared to be the bartender. His request was met in an instant. Jack dug through his pockets for some money and his hand came to rest on a coin adequate to pay the cost of his drink. He held it out to the bartender, who only stared at him. Jack was puzzled; he himself might be strange, but his money was no different from any other person's. The man beside him drew a square shaped leather object from his coat pocket and brought forth a folded green paper.

"This one's on me, pal," the man told the server who nodded, took the paper, and turned to serve another customer.

"Thanks, mate," Jack said. "Things have been kind of interesting lately, and I'm still in circles."

"You too? Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say everyone was living through hell. My name's Bill." The man extended his hand.

"Jack," the pirate said, gladly shaking it. From the looks of things, Jack guessed this man was a guy for him to keep around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Checkmate," Jack declared, reclining in him comfortable chair and silently toasting his own successfulness. The pirate extended his hand in anticipation of more money from his opponent. The man across the table from him studied the board in disbelief as Bill looked on in awe. Jack had quickly defeated everyone in chess and Butch, a stern, heavyset man, was his latest victim. Unfortunately for Jack, Butch didn't take well to losing. realizing that he couldn't defeat Jack, the larger man turned and began to walk out of the bar.

"Mate, it seems you've forgotten to pay me as we agreed," Jack observed, rising from his chair. Butch stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I ain't paying," he declared in a sinister voice that made Bill's blood run cold. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder to stop him from doing anything foolish, but the pirate paid him no mind, stepping forward toward Butch.

"I think you will." Butch wheeled around quickly and a shot rang out as the huge man pinned Jack against a wall.

"That was just a warning," he whispered to Jack as he motioned to the bullet hole in the ceiling. "I suggest you let me go." Jack looked the taller man in the eye and considered his options for a moment. Then, in one swift motion, he jerked free of his captor and drew his sword. The crowd gasped in surprise, but an amused smile lit up Butch's face. Then he realized that Jack was holding a piece of fabric between his fingers. The fabric exactly matched that of Butch's shirt. He growled and glared into the pirate's smirking face.

"Just a warning," Jack assured him, in his carefree manner. "Now, give me what I want." Butch hesitated, and everyone waited with baited breath to see what the outcome would bee. With one final growl, Butch threw some money on a nearby table and stormed away. Jack cocked his head in triumph and went to collect his earnings. As he was doing so, one of the waitresses approached him.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir," she said. Jack eyed her playfully, turning his attention away from his money for a while.

"Are you really?" he chuckled. "Why are you afraid? Do you think I'm going to kidnap you and take you off somewhere that no one will ever find you again?" Beside him, Bill was motioning vigorously for Jack to leave, but the pirate ignored him. He was having far too much fun turning this blonde-girl's attention to him.

"You didn't make a very complimentary impression," the lady replied, backing disgustedly away from Jack's outstretched hand that was reaching for hers. Jack looked a little hurt.

"Didn't I . . . Sandy?" he inquired, reading the name-tag that she wore. "Then I feel it's in my best interests to apologize." Just as he was about to grab Sandy's hand, Bill grabbed the American flag from a nearby corner and thrust it around Jack's head. It required the aid of a few innocent bystanders, but soon the pirate and the flag were both lying on the sidewalk with the door firmly shut behind them. Bill untangled the pirate, who was cursing up a storm.

"What was that for?" he demanded as soon as he was free of the stars and stripes. "She was just beginning to enjoy my company and you smothered me in a cloth!"

"You were being impertinent," Bill crisply replied. Jack's eyebrows shot up. He was used to this sort of comment from Will Turner, but it was hardly acceptable from a man he just met. Jack looked down in a stance of mimicked dejection.

"Wait here. I'll get your stuff," Bill offered. He disappeared into the building and Jack shrugged. He wasn't sure what his misstep in the bar had been, but at least he had his money. Jack started fiddling around with the flag that was still wrapped around his left leg. A moment later, Bill returned, Jack's sack of money held high.

"Let's go hit the movies," he suggested. Jack shrugged, not wanting to admit that he had no idea what a movie was.

"Off we go," he declared with a smile. With one final tug, Jack managed to rid himself of the flag, except a little piece that remained attached to his boot. As the pair walked away, Sandy emerged from the bar.

"That's utmost disrespect for our nation's flag!" she cried out, gesturing to the now ripped and stained flag lying on the pavement. Bill ignored her, rolling his eyes.

"American obsessive idealist," he whispered, accompanied by a few more insults under his breath. Jack chuckled and turned around to face Sandy.

"Sorry, love. T'weren't my fault," he shouted, adding his most sheepish grin.

"I don't want to hear it, you hooligan. You're the one who's dragging the shreds around with you and disturbing the peace," she hollered back angrily. Jack quickly turned his back to her. A few seconds later the bar door slammed and Sandy was gone, leaving the American flag in the street. Jack shrugged and he and a shred of Old Glory followed Bill down the sidewalk.


End file.
